


Preferential Treatment

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Jetfire (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Spoiled Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Throne Sex, Valve Oral (Transformers), starscream is arrogant and megatron likes him SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: Gee, Starscream sure got that air commander promotion awfully fast. I bet he really earned it.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Preferential Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the random kink generator for giving me "oral" and "preferential treatment," because those are, as it happens, the KEYS to dealing with your unruly seeker. just spoil him with labs to do risky experiments and lots of overloads, and you'll have way fewer assassination attempts to deal with!  
> thanks to war for cybertron for one line and one line only: "i happen to like his arrogance"  
> also i did write this very quickly in a haze of megastar emotions after binging wfc and it is extremely unbetaed, so... don't worry about any typos. they're an artistic choice.

Starscream wasn’t spoiled. 

(Slim white legs were wrapped around Megatron’s deep gray helm, squeezing so tight Megatron had to use his auxiliary vents if he wanted to take in any air at all.)

He received exactly as much recognition as a mech of his status and ability deserved. 

(Starscream reclined over the commander’s chair—it  _ is _ a throne, no matter how many times Megatron says that only nobility need thrones and he is far from noble—with his pedes hooked over the arms, exposed in a way that should be vulnerable but really gave him all the power.) 

He earned this new lab! And the one before it. 

(An field report went ignored in a staff meeting, forgotten in favor of paying very close attention to the dregs of energon in his cube from that morning. And if Starscream was also keeping a close eye on the way  _ Megatron _ was watching him lick drips of energon off his fingers, well… that was no one’s business but Starscream’s.

And maybe Megatron’s. In a supply closet after the meeting.)

Perhaps he had had a few encounters that could be described as unprofessional with his commanding officer. Not that Megatron had much actual command over what Starscream did in the first place. 

Besides, no one else was professional either. 

(It turned out the supply closet was already occupied. Skywarp and Thundercracker had left early from the meeting, citing urgent duties. Yeah, sure, sucking spike was so urgent. 

Nevermind what Starscream and Megatron had left in order to do. That wasn’t relevant to the impropriety at play here. That could have been an important meeting they abandoned! … Not that Starscream would have noticed.

Megatron and Starscream had been able to find another disused room in which to conduct their business, no thanks to Starscream’s trinemates. Horny traitors.) 

“And another thing—” Starscream got out, gesturing with one servo emphatically. “If I  _ was _ getting preferential treatment, you would have—oh, oh  _ Primus right there— _ put me in command of the seekers already!” 

Megatron lifted his head from between Starscream’s thighs, raising a brow-ridge. “Are you going to keep complaining or enjoy the gift I am so graciously providing here?” His voice modulator was raspy; his lips and lower face shone with Starscream’s lubricants. 

Starscream couldn’t help the spark of charge that flickered over his armor at the sight. The conductive oils and lubricants of his array caught the charge and held it, crackling sensation over the sensitive mesh folds, almost too much to bear. 

The mighty Megatron, on his knees for Starscream!

Well, not quite on his knees. 

He was beneath Starscream and that was all that really mattered. That, and the delightful things he knew how to do with his glossa.

The Decepticon warlord sat at the head of the imposing table in one of their main strategy rooms. Starscream perched on the table in front of Megatron with one of his pedes braced on the arm of Megatron’s chair and the other up on the table to expose his array. 

“I can complain and enjoy at the same time,” Starscream said, when it became clear Megatron wasn’t going to continue without further encouragement. “And I’m not complaining about  _ you, _ Lord Megatron,” he added, tone sweet as high-grade wine—and hopefully, just as intoxicating. 

Megatron smirked at him promisingly, but still didn’t lean down to resume bringing Starscream to overload with his mouth. Starscream sighed. He was running hot enough that steam curled at the edges of his vents, but he wasn’t going to stay that heated forever. 

He also wasn’t going to lower himself to  _ asking _ for it. 

Instead, the seeker arched his back, letting the arc of his cockpit catch the light and draw attention to the way it curved into his waist and hips. “Megatron,” he murmured, drawing one hand up his torso. “Don’t you want to give me a reward for the hard work I’ve done?” 

At that, Megatron laughed so hard he had to lean back in his chair to catch his breath. Coolant welled up at the sides of his optics as his fans spun into high gear and he kept laughing. 

Starscream was too turned on to snap his panel shut the way he wanted to, not without pinching something delicate. But that didn’t stop him from setting both thrusters on Megatron’s chair and shoving him backwards, away from the table. 

“If that’s how you’re going to treat me, perhaps I should go see if Jetfire has a few free nanocycles!” he retorted. 

Megatron’s optics narrowed, flaring bright red. “You know he’d just as soon shoot you as look at you, don’t you?” His teeth were bared, bright silver fangs usually hidden behind the matte metal of his lips. 

It probably wasn’t a great sign for Starscream’s mental health that the idea of those teeth anywhere near his valve was attractive rather than terrifying. Nonetheless.

Megatron stood and moved closer to Starscream, standing between the seeker’s spread legs. 

“Maybe I like the danger,” Starscream said, refusing to back down or look away from Megatron’s glare. He wasn’t lying about liking danger—Megatron looked two astroseconds from turning his fusion cannon on Starscream, and the idea made another frisson of excitement shudder through the seeker. Oil was practically dripping from his valve, leaving iridescent streaks down the armor panels around it. “Maybe I’m just trying to rile you up.” 

“Oh, Starscream,” Megatron murmured. “I promise, you don’t need to try.” And then he pushed Starscream back over the table and braced his arms under Starscream’s thighs, and  _ there  _ was what Starscream had been waiting for. 

He didn’t know where Megatron had learned to eat out a valve like that, but he was not going to look a gift overload in the mouth, as it were. Megatron was careful with Starscream’s overly sensitive anterior node, mouthing at it without a sign of those deadly fangs, but wasn’t afraid to push his helm in when cued and let Starscream grind against his face. 

When he did nip at the metal plating surrounding Starscream’s array, he had to hold Starscream down to stop him writhing in pleasure and risking a bite to a less pleasant area. It didn’t take long before Starscream was on the cusp of overload and grabbing at Megatron’s stupid helmet, yanking him closer still. 

He just needed a little more—

Megatron slid two thick fingers into Starscream’s valve, rubbing over the inner contact points, and Starscream did  _ not _ scream as loud as his name would imply. He made an extremely reasonable sound at a normal volume.

And possibly lost the ability to process anything other than how unbelievably amazing his entire frame felt for a solid thirty astroseconds. 

When he came back to himself, Megatron was leaning over him, venting hard and denting the table with effort it must have been taking to keep himself upright. His face was tucked into the crook of Starscream’s neck and shoulder, and Starscream should probably have been afraid of the damage Megatron could do with all the vital energon lines that ran through the area. 

(He really, really wasn’t.)

Starscream ran his hands down his leader’s chassis, dipping his claws into volatile seams and tugging on exposed wiring to draw more charge into Megatron’s already over-sensitized frame. By the time he reached Megatron’s pelvic armor, Megatron was starting to leak lubricant from the sides of the panel. 

Starscream grinned. 

“Dear, dear Megatron,” he purred. “Next time you’re thinking about what your current air commander gives to the cause, remember  _ my  _ gifts. Think how much more time I’d have to share them if he wasn’t sending me on patrols constantly.” Starscream risked tucking a claw under Megatron’s chin to tug him up into a kiss that could almost have been called gentle. Megatron’s optics flickered off, and he drew in a deep, ragged breath. 

Starscream kissed the corner of Megatron’s lips once more, unable to resist, before he slipped out from under him. The larger mech was left braced on the table with his back to Starscream. He tapped on Megatron’s panel. 

“Open.”

It slid back with satisfying speed, revealing a lush valve in shades of gray and mauve that Starscream could not wait to get his mouth on. 

He had a distinct feeling he was going to have to go on far fewer patrols in the coming cycles. 

(So maybe Starscream was a little spoiled. If anyone had a problem with that, they could feel free to take it up with Megatron. 

… As soon as Starscream was done making Megatron overload enough that he forgot all the reasons Starscream shouldn’t be allowed to shoot anyone who had a problem with his  _ preferential treatment.) _

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it! i promise i am working on things that Are Not Smut, it's just that smut is so FUN and such an easy way to while away the hours i could be spending, uh, writing those other things. oops.


End file.
